


Legend Of The Lynch Family

by WhateverImGettingCheeseFries



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original short story. No stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend Of The Lynch Family

**_Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story The Legend of the Lynch Family._ **

 

They say that legends aren't real, but have a general basis in fact. In Haverhill, Massachusetts, there was one such legend. The Lynch family had lived in Haverhill since 1918. And the legend had started sometime around then, Joel Russo supposed.

Presently, the Lynch house was occupied by the current generation of Lynch. It sat atop a stately hill, looming down over Haverhill like a shadow on the sun. The rod iron gates surrounding the perimeter were not needed; as far as Joel knew, no one ever went near the manor. The shutters, which were always kept firmly shut, were said to hold horrors beyond the scope of human imagination. The inside was said to be dark and dust-filled, as though it were uninhabited.

And yet, Joel couldn't help but wish to venture inside. You may simply ask why.

He had only one explanation. Clara Lynch.

Beautiful, glorious Clara, hair of golden sunshine, eyes like the brownest coffee. Joel thought she was so beautiful, the goddess Aphrodite was jealous. It seemed cruel to him, that her parents should keep her locked away from humanity.

Locked away from him. One day, when he had enough courage, he'd climb that hill and pass the rod iron fence into the horrors within and take her away with him.  Until then, he would wait it out.

But sometimes fate has other plans.

It was the first time he'd ever been allowed to use the car. He'd just got his license and had spent his first joyride...At the library. He had a chemistry exam to study for, he was not breaking his straight a average just to hear a car go vroom.

The rain had come on rather suddenly. It was fine when he got out of the library. Joel lived just down the hill from the Lynch family (he suspected that his house had once been included on the property) and was driving by when the unthinkable happened.

A flat tire. He had no experience changing a tire, what was he going to do? He could call for help, but from where? It was then that sickly feeling rose inside of him. His best hope was that the Lynch family had a telephone. Perhaps he could call home or at least a tow truck. Turning towards the stately manor, Joel swallowed, wiped some rain off of his face and approached the rod Iron Gate. It looked more menacing up close than it did down the hill. He opened the gate-if he turned back now, he could run down the hill and...What, fall to his death?  It was rather steep and the rain would make it lethal. Making his way to the front door, he could almost hear a death march ringing in his ears. He knocked three times, hoping that he could make it out alive.

An older man in a butler's uniform opened the door.

"Lynch residence, may I help you?”Joel had forgotten for a moment.

"My car got a flat tire and, I know it's kind of silly, but I don't know how to change it. May I use the phone to call my parents? "He was trying to be as respectful as possible.

"It would be unwise to attempt the switch in such dreadful weather, even if you did. Do come in, I’ll get the master. "The butler said, turning to let him in. Joel stepped in, almost expecting to fall through the floor. The door shut behind him, causing him to jump.

The house was many things, slightly dark, yes.

Slightly dusty, yes.

But he saw no horror. He swallowed. Suits of armor stood around him on a green rug. Green seemed to be a common theme in the Lynch home. He supposed that attested to their Irish roots. A man with dirty blonde hair and an expensive cigar approached him. He assumed that this was Philip Lynch, Clara's father.

"Nasty storm, isn’t it? Pity, you had to be caught in it." He said, extending a hand. "Philip Lynch.”

"I'm Joel Russo. My parents live down the hill, in the”

"Grey house, of course. My grandfather sold it to the town in the sixties."

"Wow. I didn't know. "

"Well, the more you know. Now, you wanted to use our telephone? "Philip smiled.

"Yes, I’d like to call my parents. It's my first time out with the car and I don't want them to worry if I miss curfew. "Joel explained.

Philip nodded. "It's in the family room, here. We were just about to sit down to dinner. If you would like, you can join us. "He said, showing him in. Joel immediately saw Donna Lynch, Clara's mother. She too, was beautiful, but she also radiated power and grace. It was clear to see which parent Clara resembled the most. She was reading the works of Tennyson (A closer look would reveal the current one she was doting over was The Lady of Shallot) and chewing a licorice whip.

"I'd like you to meet my lovely wife Donna. Donna, this is"

"Joel Russo, who lives down the hill. I know who you are. I doubt if she remembers such, but once upon a time, your mother collected a few of my pieces of art for a charity auction about four years ago. And when I inquired as to how much money they made for the charity, I was informed that the pieces mysteriously vanished from the auction house hours before. “Donna said. Joel swallowed. Said pieces were currently hanging in his mother's dining room.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Some people have no respect. "Joel said.

"Indeed.”

"Dinner is served, shall I retrieve Miss Clara, sir?" Joel's heart quickened.

"Yes, thank you, Banner." Philip said. "The telephone is right here.”Philip returned his attention to Joel. It was an odd phone, puke green and hung off the wall, but still recognizable enough to use. Joel gently picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Mr. Lynch, I think the phone is" but as Joel turned, the patriarch had vanished. He frowned, before nearly leaping in the air.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Russo?" It was Abner, and he had scared Joel to death.

"No, but I think the phone is out. There isn't a dial tone. "Joel explained. Banner frowned.

"That happens frequently, I'm afraid. Allow me to show you to the kitchen. “He said, gesturing his hand forward. Joel followed him to a grand set of doors that towered over his head. As soon as Banner opened the door, Joel's eyes landed on Clara. Her blonde locks were tied back in a tight bun, her sumptuous eyes sparkling. He almost wanted to shout her name in ecstasy.

"Ah, Joel. This rare gem is my beautiful daughter, Clara. Please, join us. "Philip said, grinning broadly. Joel nodded, sitting across from Clara. She smiled at him, but said nothing. He supposed she wasn't fond of talking to her parents guests.

If they ever had guests. His attention was drawn to Banner, who placed a silver platter with the oddest looking meat Joel had ever seen on it. He wasn't going to judge, his mother's roast beef didn't look fit for human consumption, but it was delicious. He was going to try this. After they had begun eating, Joel found the meat rather tasty.

"This is good, what cut is this? “He asked.

"Heart. “Philip replied. Joel immediately began coughing. The entire family turned to him.

"Perhaps the boy is a vegetarian. Philip, you should have asked him before feeding him beef." Donna said.

"No, Ma’am. I simply tried to take a breath as I was taking a bite, but I'm alright. "Joel replied, brushing off the fact that he thought they were feeding him human heart. Clara chuckled softly. Honestly, as dinner wore on, Joel couldn't see why people were afraid of the Lynch family.

He still jumped when the lights went out.

"Power outage. “Philip said, lighting a few candles. Clara suddenly seemed anxious.

"Da, if the power is out, what do we do about Gran? She'll defrost if the freezer stays off." She said.

"D-d-defrost?" Joel stuttered.

"Yes. And dreadfully early, too. She's only been frozen for sixty-eight years. "Donna replied.

"S-s-sixty-eight years?" Joel was astounded. Medical science couldn't achieve cryogenic freezing, yet the Lynch family had done it in a basement freezer.

"Philip, I'm beginning to think our guest is a wee bit slow on the uptake. Donna said. Joel swallowed.

There was a long silence. Then, as if from beneath the floor, there was an unearthly knocking.

As if the Devil himself begged entrance. Joel froze in his seat. He was going to die in this house, he was absolutely sure. His parents would never know what happened.

Haverhill would never know what happened to him. He swallowed, before Clara stood up.

"Should I unlock her?" She asked. Donna nodded.

"Should I go too?" Joel suddenly offered. Clara smiled.

"If you want to. “She said. He followed her down to the basement, holding the candelabra so they could see. He exhaled, staring at the walls. They were rather dark, covered in portraits.  He didn't recognize any of the people. He didn't like this, but he was looking out for Clara. He bit his lip. He watched Clara take a key out of her pocket and unlock the padlock, before gently opening the top of the freezer.

"Hello, Gran. Its Two-Thousand and Fifteen, you've been asleep for sixty-eight years. "Clara said.

"Hello, Dearie. Tell me, how are we kin? Blood or marriage?" Gran asked, thick Irish accent coming through.

"Blood. I'm Clara, my da is Philip, whose da is your son Sean." Clara said.

"Ah. Well, Clara. Why have I been awaken thirty years ahead of schedule? "Gran asked.

"There's been an issue with the power. I'm so sorry, Gran." Clara apologized.

"Well, the laid plans. Tell, me. Are we still practicing the craft?  Or has the magic in my house died?"

"Yes, ran. My dad and I have the book. "Gran nodded.

"Any bairns?"

"Beg pardon?” Clara asked.

"You're of age. Do you and your lad have any barns?" Joel wanted to protest; he wasn't sure what any of those words meant.

"Gran times have changed.”

"Either way, you should be married off soon or your eggs will die."

 

Getting gran up the stairs was like carrying a 140 year old sack of flour. She lumbered like a snail, the blood was still pulsing into her shriveled body as she began moving. Banner met them at the top of the stairs, smiling.

"Miss Rose. Delectable to see you again, ma'am. "He said. Gran smiled, before lumbering into the dining room.

"Gran." Philip stood up.

"Bring me the book. It is time. "Joel looked over at Clara, who even looked confused.

Philip returned with a large, rather old looking book. Gran sat down and commanded the candelabra be brought to her.

"What is this about? “Joel whispered to Clara.

"I don't... I don't know. Da never said anything about this. "She replied. He watched Rose flip through the book, before smiling over a page.

 

 

Joel heard a great deal about someone named Brighid, faeries, nymphs and a craft. He looked over at Clara, who looked engrossed in the book. As the words 'Hellfire Club' emerged, Clara and Joel exchanged glances. There was a slight nervousness in the room. He didn't know what their family had to do with the Hellfire Club, but he didn't like it. He could hear the storm raging outside with furious intensity.

As if the earth was shaking, there was a loud knocking. Gran looked up.

"Do not open that door." She ordered. Everyone stopped dead, Joel realized that he was holding his breath. There was another knock, before the door burst open.

"Rose Lynch, you have returned. Only to die. Watching your entire family die with you. “It was a deep, thick Irish accent that permeated the air.

"It's him." Rose seemed to have changed. She didn't look different, but there seemed to be a vitality in her. She stood up to face the intruder, holding out her hand. As if by some invisible force, the man-he honestly didn't look like a man, his skin had a greyish tinge and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth-was thrown to the side. Clara waved her hand and the flames lighting the candles shot across the room, catching the intruder's clothing. Joel saw for the first time that the being at the door was not human.

And, as it seemed, neither were the Lynch’s. He watched in horror as this, this horrible creature stood, a massive seven feet at a true glance. It simply laughed, and suddenly, Clara was thrown against the hearth.

"Clara!" Joel’s senses seemed to have left, replaced by pure instinct. He had a bad feeling that he was caught in a fight he had no business in. And he was powerless to stop it.

Donna was the first to react.

"That's my daughter, you bastard!"

Eyes alight with rage and, Joel guessed, the maternal instinct to protect her child, Donna seemed to turn the tables. Joel ducked when glass shattered behind his head, and flew towards the beast. It should have been a killing blow.

Nothing seemed to work.

The beast laughed, as if the sensation tickled.  Joel couldn't do anything to help, could he? His eyes scanned the room, if he could just get his hands on a silver platter...

He snuck across the room as Philip launched his own attack. Joel couldn't see what he did, but he was sure that it was awesome. The platter was on the table, where it should have been. He took the carving knife and as hard as he could, scraped it against the platemaking a loud screeching noise that hurt his ears. It was working, the monster was confused and in pain.

Now, if the rest of them would just follow Joel's idea, which would be easier if he'd told them.

Joel locked eyes with Clara, who was struggling to cover her ears and stand simultaneously. He wanted to hope she could read his mind, but it was probably just her giving him a look to stop making that infernal noise.

Suddenly, in a flash of lightning, he saw her blink for a few moments.  Joel was sure that platter would be scratched beyond repair when he was finished, but it would be worth it if Clara survived. She suddenly nodded and stood up, shooting a string of flames at the beast in its distraction. Gran began to follow her direction, air causing the flames to swirl around him, dragging across his skin. Joel relented upon the platter and watched as Donna drove her hand into the chest and ripped out the black, pulsing heart. She crushed it in her hand and the beast perished. Joel exhaled, slumping against the table. The tension relented and the power blinked back on.

Joel finally stood up, before exhaling.

"Thank God that's over. “He said. A small round of agreement followed.

 

The storm passed the following morning, and once he got his tire changed, he found himself with Clara, promising to return soon.

"You better. You saved our lives, Joel. I probably would have never thought of that. "Clara replied.

"Well, I’ll pay for the platter, at least. “He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Your idea was brilliant, we owe you. The platter was just a casualty. I never liked it anyway. "Clara chuckled.

"Still." Joel shrugged.

"I have to know...Where you got the idea to combine our powers." She asked. Joel shrugged.

He suddenly stopped.

He'd never told her about the idea.

 

                                                       FIN


End file.
